Cermin ditengah Taman
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang sebuah cermin ditengah taman dan malaikatnya.


**Datang~lagi~ nanti pergi lagi..., yah, itulah Ameru dan Genjirou Sawada! dua bersaudara yg ntah muncul dari mana, dan pergi ntah kemana...~~**

Genji : Hoi, baca paan sih, elu?!

Ameru : E-eh, nggak, ini...tiba2 gue jdi puitis begini...

Genji : -_-)

Ameru : Hehe, gara2 bersemedi dikamar mandi, gw jdi gini _-_) , malah kaca kotak P3K di kamar mandi kita gw cuciin kacanya, gw bersiin ._.)v

Genji : ==) hoi, kesurupan setan bersih2 kali, ya?

Ameru : E-eh ._."

* * *

**CERMIN DITENGAH TAMAN**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

* * *

**Ini adalah sebuah cerita tentang cermin dan malaikatnya...  
**

* * *

_Cermin ditengah taman.._

_Yang usang dan berdebu_

_Menatap kosong taman didepannya.._

_Taman yang indah dan penuh bunga.._

_._

_._

_Cermin ditengah taman.._

_Yang usang dan berdebu_

_Tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi_

_Memikirkan hidupnya berikutnya_

"_Aku tidak berguna.., hanya penganggu.."_

_Cermin itu menangis_

_._

_._

_Cermin ditengah taman.._

_Yang berdebu dan terlupakan_

_Burung berkicau indah melewati taman bunga_

_Orang-orang berjalan menikmati keindahan alam yang agung_

_Namun tak ada yang melirik_

_Padanya_

_Pada sebuah cermin ditengah taman_

_Yang sedih dan tak terawat_

_Siapa yang dapat mengubahnya?_

_Tak ada_

_Dan mungkin, tak pernah ada_

_._

_._

_Cermin ditengah taman.._

_Yang tidak diperhatikan siapapun_

_Ia berharap agar ia dilebur saja_

_Atau dihancurkan dan diinjak orang-orang_

_Daripada berdiri ditengah taman dan tidak diperhatikan siapapun.._

"_Lebih baik aku pergi."_

"_Jangan pergi!"_

_._

_._

_Cermin ditengah taman.._

_Yang berdebu dan usang_

_Terkejut mendengar teriakan orang didepannya_

_Lelaki dengan surai _spike_ hitam dan senyum hangat_

_Ah, dia hanya tukang kebun_

"_Kau nampak parah, aku akan memperbaikimu.."_

_Katanya dengan senyum sumringah_

_._

_._

_Cermin ditengah taman.._

_Yang berdiri ditengah kolam taman_

_Terkejut_

_Terharu_

_Tak percaya_

_Ada yang meliriknya_

_Ada yang melihatnya_

_Dan ada yang mau merawatnya_

_Itulah sang tukang kebun yang baik hati_

"_Aku Yamamoto Takeshi!"_

_._

_._

_Cermin ditengah taman.._

_Dengan debu melapisi kacanya_

_Disiram air yang dingin, yang tak pernah ia rasakan_

_Harum sabun menggosoknya dengan lembut_

_Sang tukang kebun bersenandung kecil_

_Ia menikmatinya_

_Rasanya dingin, airnya dingin_

"_Huft, dingin.." Keluh sang cermin_

"_Sebentar lagi, tenang saja.." Ujar sang tukang kebun_

_Seakan tahu apa yang dirasakan sang cermin_

_._

_._

_Cermin ditengah taman.._

_Tengah menggigil menahan dinginnya air selang_

_Busa sabun menutupi wajahnya_

_Wangi bunga lavender_

_Tiba-tiba sang tukang kebun terperanjat_

"_Ah! Selangnya lepas! Wuah!" Teriaknya_

_Berlari kecil menyambung kembali selang taman yang lepas_

_Cermin tertawa, melihat tingkah sang tukang kebun_

_Menyenangkan._

_._

_._

_Cermin ditengah taman.._

_Disiram air taman yang dingin sore itu_

_Si tukang kebun tersenyum_

"_Sudah.." Jawabnya senang_

_Sang cermin membuka matanya, terbelalak_

_Ah, taman terlihat jelas sekali_

_Indah, indah, indah, hanya itu yang terucap_

"_Terimakasih, tukang kebun yang baik…"_

_._

_._

_Cermin ditengah taman.._

_Yang kini bersih penuh warna_

_Orang-orang kini meliriknya_

_Banyak orang berfoto diantaranya_

_Mengabadikan keindahan dan kecantikan sang cermin_

_Sang cermin merasa hidup_

_Itu semua berkat dia_

_Senyumnya yang kadang terlihat bodoh_

_Namun hatinya baik seperti malaikat_

_._

_._

_Cermin ditengah taman_

_Yang indah dan berkilau_

_Menunggu seseorang_

"_Bukankah sekarang ia datang dan membersihkanku..?"_

_Tanyanya bingung_

_Karena ia tak kunjung muncul_

_Rambut hitamnya, senyumnya_

_Tak tertangkap matanya_

_Sang cermin menunggu_

_._

_._

_Cermin ditengah taman…_

_Yang lesu menunggu sang tukang kebun_

_Hari terus berganti_

_Bulan terus menggulung_

_Kini dedaunan hijau berguguran_

_Udara dingin menusuk_

_Burung berterbangan mencari tempat yang hangat_

_Tupai mengumpulkan kacang_

_Sebuah cermin menunggu dengan harap_

"_Kemana dia..?"_

_._

_._

_Cermin ditengah taman.._

_Yang dikelilingi daun kering_

_Kini daun kering berganti dengan butiran putih lembut_

_Namun dingin_

_Langit malam sangat gelap, langit siang terlihat redup_

_Cermin menggigil tetap menunggu_

_Dibawah selimut salju_

_._

_._

_Cermin ditengah taman.._

_Sekarang tanggal 25 bulan Desember_

_Lampu kerlap-kerlip memenuhi kota_

_Lampu taman menambah suasana_

_Alunan lagu rohani memuji Yang Maha Kuasa_

_Disini sang cermin memohon_

"_Kembalilah..Yamamoto-san…"_

_._

_._

_Cermin ditengah taman.._

_Salju meleleh, udara hangat menerpa_

_Tunas-tunas muda dan baru bermekaran_

_Burung kembali berkicau mengisi kekosongan ini_

_Sakura berguguran menambah keindahan_

_Musim semi telah datang.._

_Entah sudah berapa lama…, dia menunggu_

"_Kemana…" Tanyanya mulai pasrah_

_Menatap langit bertabur bunga sakura_

_._

_._

_Cermin ditengah taman.._

_Taman kini telah ramai kembali.._

_Matahari eksis menyinari Bumi_

_Bahkan dua kali lebih cerah_

_Ah, membakar kulit, panas sekali_

_Sang cermin memincingkan matanya, silau_

_Debu berterbangan_

_Menutupi lagi kaca sang cermin_

"_Uh! Aduh! Mataku—" Keluh sang cermin panik_

_Rindu semakin merajalela_

_._

_._

_Cermin ditengah taman.._

_Yang dulu berkilauan, sekarang lusuh dan berdebu_

_Persis seperti dulu_

_Miris, sang cermin tertunduk sedih_

"_Dia tak datang…" Senyum sedih terkembang_

_Tiba-tiba lelaki gemuk mendatanginya_

_Pengurus taman_

"_Maaf, saying sekali Yamamoto-san tidak bisa merawatmu lagi.."_

_Apa?_

_._

_._

_Cermin ditengah taman.._

_Yang lusuh dan sedih_

_Terkejut_

"_Apa—" Tenggorokannya tercekat_

"_Yamamoto-san dirampok oleh _yakuza_ dan dibunuh.." Si gemuk tertunduk sedih_

_Hatinya serasa robek_

"_Yamamoto-san…"_

_._

_._

_Cermin ditengah taman.._

_Hatinya serasa lenyap tak bersisa_

"_Maaf, tapi kau harus pergi.." Si gemuk mengambil sang cermin_

_Dan meletakkannya sebuah jam di tiang menyangga itu_

_Dan si cermin ditaruh di sebuah gudang_

_Gelap dan suram_

"_Tugasmu sudah selesai.." Lalu si gemuk pergi_

_Meninggalkan sang cermin_

_Dipeluk kegelapan dan kesunyian_

_._

_._

_Cermin ditengah taman.._

_Yang kini diam digudang gelap dan sunyi_

"_Keluarkan aku…" Lirih sang cermin, namun tak ada yang mendengar_

"_Kau akan ada disini…selamanya…" Suara-suara menggema digudang itu_

_Takutlah sang cermin_

_Tak ada yang menjawab_

_Tak ada yang datang_

_._

_._

_Cermin ditengah taman…_

_Diam dalam sedih.._

_Ia berharap seseorang membukakan pintu karatan itu.._

_Seorang pria berambut hitam _spike_ dan baju lusuh_

_Yang tersenyum bodoh, tertawa, dan mendatangi si cermin penuh debu_

"_Kau nampak parah, ayo ikut aku.." Ujarnya diselingi tawa bodohnya_

_._

_._

_Cermin ditengah taman…_

_Sekarang terduduk sedih_

_Berharap orang yang tak akan datang akan datang_

"_Terimakasih atas kebaikanmu.." Sang cermin tersenyum sedih._

* * *

Tuh, kan! gaje lagi! Ini semua gara2 setan puisi, neh!

Genji : =.=)a

Ameru : ape, lo?! *glare*

Genji : nggak *ninggalin Ameru*

Ameru :*sigh* sudahlah, hai! Minna-san, don't forget to RnR! Arigatou m( _ _ )m

**...::::READ AND REVIEW::::...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
